DBBBZ (Dragon Ball Beast Boy Z)
by waterfire98
Summary: Piccolo wishes for a Pupil to train to be the strongest warrior ever and that Pupil just so happens to a certain green changeling. Head Case Might go on hiatus cause of this story.
1. Chapter 1

_3 Years it has taken me three long grueling years to make it out of hell, another year to find all seven of the dragon balls. Now that I'm back on earth and have all seven dragon balls I Piccolo shall have my wish._

"OH GREAT SHINRON! I SOMMON THE!" Piccolo yelled holding his hands over the dragon balls

The skies above become dark and ominous as lightening cracks the sky. All seven dragon balls begin to glow with great power and telling that the great dragon shall soon appear. Suddenly a light shoots straight into the air twisting and winding throughout the waste land Piccolo was standing in and begins to take shape into a very large Chinese dragon with antler and blood red eyes.

"_**I am the great dragon Shinron. For summoning me you may have one wish." The dragon Shinron voice spoke with great power."**_

"Great and powerful Shinron I, Piccolo of the Namakian race, wish for a pupil that can surpass the Saiyan race!" Piccolo bellowed to the wish granting Dragon. The dragon's eye glowed for several moments before he spoke once again.

"_**Your wish has been granted you must wait three days before your warrior arrives." **_With that said Shinron went back into the dragon balls. The dragon balls soon shot into the air to be spread across the globe once more as the reverted back to their original colors.

"I have three days to prepare for my apprentice. That's more than enough time."

_**In another universe**_

It was night time in Jump city and all was calm. Citizens of the city had gone to bed for the night. As Titans tower stood on the island in the bay in tranquility until.

"HIDE ME QUICK!" yelled a frantic a teen with messy green hair, green fearful eyes, pointed ears, fangs and green skin as he ran into the ops/common room of titans tower.

"What did you do this time Beast Boy?" Robin passively asked as he and Cyborg were playing on the Game Station 3. It has been a year since the Brotherhood and Brushogan and the titans have not had as many villains to fight except for the occasional Dr. Light and Slade. The Titans became more of a family with each other. Robin and Starfire are still going strong and Cyborg just recently found himself a girlfriend that looks an awful lot like Serasim from when he traveled to the and Beast Boy and Raven still argue with each other. Which brings us to our current situation.

"Well I may or may not have walked into the bathroom as Raven was putting her clothes on."

Cyborg and Robin started cracking picturing the scene in their minds of Raven pulling up her panties with her bra already on when Beast Boy walked in to see her naked rump.

"Wow, I feel sorry for you Beast Boy, but I'm not gonna help you I happen to like being in this dimension." Robin stated after getting over his fit of laughter. Suddenly a loud below rang throughout the tower.

"BEAST BOY WHERE ARE SO I CAN SEND YOU A DIMENSION WERE ALL THERE IS TO EAT IS MEAT."

"I wonder if she'll let me join you" Cyborg quipped at his friend's expense.

Suddenly the sliding doors to the Ops/common room were blown away to reveal a very pissed Raven for red eyes and all. Raven's Rage turned her attention to the two cowering titans on the couch.

"_Where is he?" _She asked leaning over the two_._

"H- He was just here a second ago" Stuttered the team leader. No one was aware of the green spider making its way out of the room to the hallway until a wall of onyx energy blocked his escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rage hissed as Beast Boy morphed back to his default form.

"To pray I live through this." He tried to joke. Raven's magic began to circle around his waist then he was hurled threw the window and landed in the ocean unharmed thankfully.

"Man we need to get her some anger management." Beast Boy said as he broke the surface of the water. Quickly changing into a falcon Beast Boy made his way to the roof top where he made his way into the tower to go to bed unaware of a being watching him from another dimension.

"So this is the one who shall be my pupil. Interesting he almost looks like a Namakian but with subtle differences and apparently he can change his to that of a falcon that will be useful in future battles if only he could change his color to match. We will have work on that while he's here. " Shinron had left a crystal ball with Piccolo before he left so that he may see who his apprentice shall be. Piccolo went back to meditating to pass the time for the arrival of Beast Boy. "Only two more days." He said softly.

_**To Be Continued…..Maybe.**_

_**Okay this plot has been in my head for a long time now so for a short while Head Case both of them will be on hiatus I'm sorry but this story seems a bit more promising to me. Tell me what you think should this continue or should I keep writing Head Case.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DBBBZ**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Beast Boy Z: Piccolo had just summoned Shinron form the Dragon Balls to wish for an apprentice that just so happens to be Beast Boy from the Teen Titans._

Beast Boy awoke the next and went through his morning routine take shower, brush teeth and put on his Doom Patrol uniform, but today he didn't feel like wearing the uniform for some strange reason digging into all piles of his clothes and his closet Beast Boy had found what he felt he should wear today it was an old purple Karate-GI Robin had given him a year ago for training purposes with a green sash to tie around his waist a black under shirt and some ninja foot wear.

Beast Boy thought that the sleeves on the Gi were to long so taking one of his claws he cut them off at the shoulder. Soon after that Beast Boy was looking himself in the mirror.

"Huh, I kinda like this look. It's a lot easier to move and unlike in my spandex pants my family jewels can breathe." Beast Boy was satisfied with his look and made his way to the common room for a good breakfast of tofu bacon and waffles.

Setting foot into the room the titans alarm went off.

"Who is it this time Robin?" Beast Boy asked as he joined the others at the console where Robin was getting information.

"Killer Moth and he's attacking downtown. TITANS GO!" Raven Starfire and Beast Boy took to the skies with the t-car in toe.

"Run you puny humans or face the wrath of my mutated army." Killer moth gloated as he rode atop one of his giant moths with a whip in one hand and reigns in the other. When suddenly an object struck the hand with the whip causing him to drop it to the streets below.

"To bad you'll be facing 20-50 years in jail Moth." Robin bantered as he and his team arrived on the scene.

"You are no match for my moths Titans. ATTACK!"

"TITANS GO."

* * *

Piccolo was watching the battle begin in his crystal ball. "Finally I get to see how he fights and apparently my subliminal suggestion for a wardrobe change made it to him." Piccolo stared intently at the scene before him all the Titans were using lethal means to get rid of the mutated moths. Robins exploding disks were leaving gaping holes in the bodies, Cyborgs sonic cannon was tearing straight threw them leaving only bug guts behind, Raven went with a simple squish and swat method with a hummer, Starfire and Beast Boy were reluctant to do the same to do the same to the seemingly endless army of insects. Starfire because of her she could only see her little bumgorfs face in the enemy and Beast Boy because he never felt right taking another living creatures life so instead he opted for hitting a few points only he would now about to stun the giant insects.

"What is he doing!? He should be destroying those useless moths like the insects they are! I swear here and now the first lesson he learns will be 'Kill or be Killed'." Piccolo continued to watch as the battle being drawn to a close.

"I swear I will escape and get you for this Titans!" KM ranted as he was hauled away in a prison truck

"Yeah, like we never heard that before!" Beast Boy yelled at the retreating vehicle. "So now that mister phsyco crazy is going to jail. Who wants to get some pizza?"

The Titans agreed they could use a bit two eat since they missed breakfast. After getting their pizza the titans began to notice Beast Boys change of clothes.

So, Beast Boy what's with the change of clothes?" asked Raven noticing the more defined muscle in Beast Boy's arms. After the Brother Hood of Evil Beast Boy felt he should improve himself more so he spent more time in the gym and obstacle course at the tower, the results gave Beast Boy a bit more muscle mass instead of being huge and bulky like Cyborg he was more sculpted and agile like Robin but a bit smaller.

The changeling simply shrugged his shoulders to Raven's question. "It's more comfortable and still let's me move the way I want."

"Makes sense. Maybe I should change my look also?" Robin asked more to himself then the ones around him.

"Does this mean you will become Nightwing, Boyfriend Robin?" asked Starfire, giving a hopeful expression.

"Maybe Starfire lets head home Titans I think we could use some time on the obstacle course. Let's all try to beat Beast Boy's record this time." The Titans trained late into the evening. Only Raven was able to beat the green titans record with 5 seconds to spare that day.

In his sleep Beast Boy was having a strange dream. He was standing in a strange waste lane type of terrain alone. Looking around Beast Boy could only see rock formations and sand for miles around.

"So I finally I made contact with you." said a gruff unfamiliar voice.

Looking up Beast Boy started to gawk at the man floating in the air, it wasn't the fact that the man was flying that shocked Beast Boy it was because he "Green?"

Beast asked dumbfounded that there could be another person as green as him but there he was.

"Who are you?" watching the tone in his voice making sure it didn't come out as a challenge, because his instincts were telling him this man was powerful and dangerous more so than Slade.

"My name is Piccolo I have contacted you to say that you have one more day in your world befor you come over to my universe to be my pupil. So take this final day to say your good byes cause when training under me there will be whining and crying. I got enough of that from the person I trained" Piccolo voice spoke with confidence and finality that Beast Boy almost couldn't argue with 'almost'.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa dude. I'm not going anywhere." Beast Boy said crossing his arms over his chest.

Piccolo briefly glared at Beast Boy which caused him to lose his defiant stance Piccolo smirked. "Believe what you want young one but remember what I told today is your last day in you dimension. When midnight comes you will be under my tutelage. Use the day wisely and say goodbye to your friends for a year or so. I'll be seeing you at midnight now wake up."

Beast Boy awoke with a jolt bagging his head against the top bunk since was on the bottom that night. Rubbing his sore forehead Beast Boy asked himself.

"What was I dreaming about?"

_**To Be Continues**_

* * *

_**So what did you think of this chapter. Oh and the winner for the team name for BB and Ron is actually a tie with **__**.52**__** with the name Wild Kings and Myself with the name Boom Control**_. You decide which I should use.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time on Dragon Ball Beast Boy Z Piccolo has made contact with Beast through his sleep and has informed him what awaits him at midnight. Will Beast Boy tell his friends about his dream and say goodbye or will he keep it to himself find out in this chapter of Dragon Ball Beast Boy Z_.

In the waist land Piccolo is channeling his KI energy into two items a turban and a cloak that looks just like his own, only a bit smaller to match Beast Boy's frame . He had been doing this for several hours now.

"Just a little more and it will be perfect." Piccolo spoke to himself as he continues to concentrate on the weighted close for Beast Boys training. As the energy fades Piccolo holds up the garments.

"The only way to know if this works is to wait until he gets here." Looking up into the sky Piccolo calculates how much longer he must wait.

"Only six hours left."

_**Titans Universe**_

"Take that tin man!" Beast Boy yelled as he slammed his claws through Cyborgs torso.

The metal Titan glanced at his friend then back at the gapping whole in his chest he never thought this would or _could _happen not from Beast Boy at least.

"No" he said it was just little over a whisper as he collapsed.

**Player One Wins.**

"That's how you kick ass and take names!" the green titan exclaimed jumping up from the crescent couch and doing a victory dance as Cyborg sat dumbfounded staring at the screen.

"Go Beast Boy, It's your birthday." The two Titans where playing a video game that had all the titans honorary and otherwise as well as every villain they ever faced it was something Robin set up to help raise money. Since there was no trouble today the Titans just acted like normal teenagers going to the 'Mall of Shopping', hanging out at the amusement park, and going to the theaters to watch a movie, and Cyborg and Beat Boy sneaking away to smoke some bud, yep just normal teenage stuff.

"Beast Boy could you stop being so…Beast Boy and let me read in silence." Raven asked exasperated at her teammate this was the fourth time in the past ten minutes that beast Boy was celebrating each of his wins against Cyborg and it was starting to irk her to no end.

"Aww common Rea, are you still mad at me about what happened the other day?" Beast Boy was now making his over to sit by Raven. Cyborg already knew how this whole conversation was going to end so he just turned off the game and made his way to the garage.

"I'll see you two in a bit I'm gonna go work on my baby." Cyborg waved off.

That day's event quickly flashed in Ravens mind. Her grip on her book noticeably tightened as one of the controllers was coated in dark energy and snapped in half. Taking a deep calming breath through her nose and releasing from full lips Raven responded.

"You really need to grow up Beast Boy and stop acting like such a child, your lazy, your loud, and your and idiot, but the last one you can't help no one can. Your tofu stinks when you leave it around, you can't come up with a decent joke to save your life. Let's face it you are just a waste of air and space, and this team would be better off without you." Raven started out slow and calm but as she went down the list more and more hate filled her words. Lifting her book back to her face Raven missed the shocked and hurt look from the changeling. (A/N: That escalated faster than I thought it would.)

'Wow never thought that's how she saw me. I thought she **didn't** hate me after that trip in nevermore. Guess I was wrong.' Beast Boy thought to himself letting several tears streak his face and fall to the couch. The changeling mumbled something under his breath and this caught Ravens attention.

"What did you say?" Beast Boy was making his way to the window and slid open a part of the glass.

"Nothing don't worry your demon little head about it." Beast Boy quickly flew his way up to the top of the tower to clear his thoughts.

'He did not just call me a demon' Raven fumed. Using her empathic senses Raven found him on the roof. Summoning an ebony portal she made her way to the roof to see Beast Boy sitting on the edge. The sky was dark as clouds started to crack and thunder rolled.

"Sounds like Thunder and Lightning are having a blast up there" Beast Boy spoke aloud staring at the sky forlornly. "What do you want Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"One you will tell me what you said and two you will take back calling me a demon." Raven said taking a commanding voice and stance while floating in front of Beast Boy as more lightning struck around Jump City.

Beast Boy exhaled a deep breath. He was weighing his option of telling her about his dream. He remembered the dream after a painful collision with one of her books earlier at breakfast after tricking Raven into eating tofu scrambled eggs.

"Fine Raven, I'll tell you." releasing another sigh Beast Boy stated simply. "You won't have to worry about me being here much longer in fact." Beast Boy glanced down at his communicator that was in his hands. "You only have to put up with me for 5 more minutes. Then I'm out of your life for good."

"What?" seeing Beast Boy sitting on the edge of the tower with an aura of despair around him did not bode well for Raven as she took in his words thinking he was about to do something drastic.

'Apologize please I don't want to lose him!' screamed Timid in nevermore. All Raven's emotions agreed with Timid including Rage, the one that caused all this.

"Beast Boy I'm-" Raven never finished apologizing as another crack of lightning cracked five feet from Beast Boy sat, but the lightning never dispersed it continued to strike connecting the tower with the ominous clouds above. The lightning began to take shape stretching and growing around the tower as time began to slow down for the empath and changeling.

The lightning revealed the familiar shape of Shin the almighty dragon.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time on Dragon Ball Beast Boy Z. Raven has just broken Beast Boys spirit with her words full of venom soon after she confronts the changeling only to that she may never see him again as Shinron appears. Will Raven have the chance to apologize to Beast Boy? Will Beast Boy leave the Titans just so Raven will never see him again? Find out in this installment of __**Dragon Ball Beast Boy Z.**_

A red and black T-ship was rapidly approaching Jump City from the north. Only one of the five cockpits was being used, by Argent of Titans north.

'It's about time I came by for my by weekly visit to the original Titans for lessons on being a leader from Robin or as I like to call my excuse just to see Beast Boy.' She thought to herself as she saw the tower come into view. After landing her ship in the hanger Argent made her way around the tower to find Beast Boy.

Wondering through the halls Argent met up with Cyborg a few yards from the common room doors.

"Aye Cyborg, have you seen Beast Boy around?" She asked in her New Zealand accent.

"Hey girl. Yeah he's in the Ops room, but I wouldn't go in there Raven and BB is having one of their arguments. You know how it is with those two."

Argent does know how it is between those two. It was clear as day the first time she came to the tower that Beast Boy had a crush on Raven but that did not discourage her to make Beast Boy hers.

"I understand Cyborg. Thanks for heads up."

"Alright Arge, I'll see you around." Cyborg continued on his way two the garage while Argent went to the common room.

Nearing the common room Argent could hear some muffled words of Raven.

"_You really need to grow up Beast Boy and stop acting like such a child, your lazy, your loud, and your and idiot, but the last one you can't help no one can. Your tofu stinks when you leave it around, you can't come up with a decent joke to save your life. Let's face it you are just a waste of air and space, and this team would be better off without you."_

Argent could not believe what she had just heard. Argent rushed into the common room in time to see Raven use her soul self to go to the roof.

Argent made her way to the elevator and took it up to the roof. Argent threw open the door to a sight she will never forget.

_**Earlier with Beast Boy and Raven**_

Raven gazed upon the mighty dragon in fear and aww as he hovered in the sky peering down at Raven and Beast Boy as lesser creatures. The sheer power the being exuberated made Raven tremble not even Scath made her feel like this.

**"I am the all-powerful Shinron I have come the one known as Beast Boy of the Teen Titans You are now going to the other dimension now mortal prepare yourself."** since raven was caught in the lightning blast she stares at Shinron and shouts

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OTHER DIMENSION!? WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE ARE YOU TAKING BEAST BOY!?" Shinron looks at Raven then back to Beast Boy as if he did not hear the question of the empath and says

"Are you ready" Beast Boy looks at Raven a tear in his eye and

Beast Boy looks to raven and is shocked to see tears in her eyes he quickly whips his head to Shinron and slight nod of his he approaches the great Dragon. Suddenly the door to roof slams open with Argent rushing through.

"You're not taking the love of my life anywhere you over grown lizard." Argent yells as she sends a blast of crimson energy towards Shinron. The dragon easily dodges the attack.

"**You will not interfere with my mission young one."**

_**With Piccolo.**_

"Whoever that girl is she is either really stupid or very brave to try and take on the immortal dragon not even I would consider that. Hmm I wonder if she'll make a great warrior."

_**Titans**_

Beast Boy looked over to Argent in shock of what she had said about him. 'She called me the love of her life. I knew that she liked me but I didn't know it was like that.' Raven was just as shocked of course she already knew Argent had deep feeling s for the changling but Raven thought she would never act on them. Both Beast Boy and Raven failed to see Shinron was not amused by the attack Argent had launched. Shinron's Eyes glowed very briefly as he was contemplating a plan to take Beast Boy by force. Shinron's head shot forth to try and to snag Beast Boy between his teeth but the changeling was able to roll away from the dragon. When Beast Boy came to a stop he was standing beside Argent.

Beast Boy looked to Shinron.

"I changed my mind I'm staying here with the one that love's me and who I love." He yelled grabbing Argent's hand.

"**If you will not come willingly then I am to use force."**

"And I'll use just as much to stay." Beast Boy states flatly. Beast Boy turns into a gorilla and lunges at the eternal dragon swiping at him with his great paws the dragon easily dodges the blows staring at the changeling with apathetic eyes with just dodging the attacks with what feels to Beast Boy as lazy motions he stops shifting back to his original form breathing heavily "Are you done now?" Shinron asks still looking down on the creature no more than an insect to the great dragon.

"I will not leave behind the people I care about!" Beast Boy roars this and for a split second Raven thinks she sees the dragons eyes widen in what looks like worry. Then all of a sudden she is shocked a second time for she feels fear from Beast Boy but not of Shinron this is a fear he has had before "beast b-"she is cut off as he looks to her and Argent

"Argent, Raven run if you think it is too dangerous" Beast Boy lets lose a roar that seemed to shake Titans Tower as he slowly and painfully starts to turn into the strange creature known as The Beast. That Raven recognized all too well it is the creature he and Adonis once Resembled Raven was struck with worry Beast Boy was feral in this form not being able to tell friend from foe if an intent to harm was directed towards him for even a second but her worry vanished to guilt just as soon for he pounced at the great dragon landing a large claw on the mystical being it left no damage but in the other dimension Piccolo was shocked

_**Piccolo**_

"The brat was able to lay a hand on the eternal dragon not even myself or Goku could have dreamed of that let alone attempted it this is almost shocking if not for the fact that he has the potential to be even greater than the rest of the Sayian's."

_**Titans**_

Back in the titans dimension Shinron's eyes flashed and Beast Boy was painfully forced back to his human form bones breaking down and reconstruction in mere milli-seconds as well as his muscles. The pain was so great that Beast Boy lost consciousness. Argent and Raven stare on in fear then Shinron spoke once more.

"**He is an interesting one he will make a fine pupil."** Shinron picks Beast Boy up with his jaws and starts to ascend but before he is completely clear of Titans Tower Argent jumps onto his tail and joins the ride to the other dimension. Argent did not notice the talisman that raven somehow managed to stick on her back.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Okay I would like to thank Bart W Lewis and King wolf 13 for helping me write this chapter and also if you have not read Return of Wanyama written by Bart and JP-riderthen I highly recommend you and be on the lookout for king wolfs 13 story don't what it's called but it involves Ron Stoppable and baby Beel**_


	5. Chapter 5

We find an author asleep in his room next to his laptop with drool coming out of his mouth until.

*BANG* his door is kicked open by a man wearing a white wolf mask and crown on his face and head with a t-shirt with the number 13 on the front. Kingwolf13 walks over to his best friend waterfire98 and kicks him out of his seat when he didn't even flinch from the door slamming open.

"Wake up you Shikamaru wannabe your deadlines today."

Waterfire98 sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes and murdering 'troublesome'.

"Alright give me two hours and I'll have it up." And without further ado here's your new chapter Head Case will be uploaded next week *sigh* Troublesome.

_._

_Last time on Dragon Ball Beast Boy Z Shinron had made his appearance and after a brief encounter with The Beast and Argent, Shinron had used his power to knock Logan unconscious and has taken him along with Argent back to Piccolo where training awaits._

Piccolo sits staring at the crystal ball for a moment playing back what he had just seen through his mind

"The Shape Shifter was indeed powerful but the young lady would have made a fine pupil as well. But there is no time for thinking about that," he pulls out a small pill from his training gear. "Dendey better be right about this."

At that moment the sky turned dark and it seemed as if a hole was torn through all of space and time as the eternal dragon came forth and dropped Beast Boy in front of Piccolo.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED BUT KNOWS THIS HE HAS ALLIES WITH HIM AND THEY WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO HAVE HIM RETURNED TO THEIR WORLD."

As if on cue the eternal dragon disperces as the energy that made up his body was once again returned to the dragon balls leaving Argent where he had been and the young girl rushing him with a scythe made of red energy. Piccolo easily dodges the attack 'hmm seems she still has some fight in her.' Argent charges the Namacian ounce more changing the weapon into a claymore to slash her foe in half. As the sword was mere centimeters away from his head, Piccolo quickly caught the blade between his middle and index finger. Argents eye widen as her mouth hangs open from the ease Piccolo just displayed to catch her weapon, the shock only lasted mere milliseconds as she begins to try and remove the claymore from his two finger grasp. 'Hmm she has the technique and speed but the precision and power are lacking quite a bit. Well Shinron did give me a two for one wish best not to waste it.'. The smirk on Piccolo's face caused argent to cease her struggle of removing her sword out of fear.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" a green blur shouted as Piccolo was kicked. The attack did little to no damage but it did cause Piccolo to release Argents crimson claymore. Both Argent and piccolo turned to the one who issued the attack just to see Beast Boy holding his foot while jumping up and down.

"ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! What the hell are you made of dude feels like I just kicked Cyborg barefooted…..again." The two combatants sweat dropped as they stared at the green ex-Titan.

"That move was very effective." Piccolo said making Beast Boy stop hopping around like an idiot.

"Thanks dud-"

"IF YOU WERE FIGHTING A FUCKING FIVE YEAR OLD!" Piccolo screamed not at all amused about the sneak attack. Piccolo charged Beast Boy. It was only thanks to the changelings instincts that saved him from a savage punch aimed for his head. Beast Boy flipped away from the Namacian to land next to Argent who was creating a pair tonfas for her next assault.

"So mate, what do you think our odds are at beating this guy?" asked the New Zealand heroine.

"Seeing as how he's probably not using even 20% of his power not much." Piccolo was a bit surprised at hearing that Beast Boy could since the power he was using. 'Interesting' he thought as both titans charged him at once.

Argent swung a tonfa for Piccolo's head as Beast Boy became a silver back aiming a punch for his mid-section. The Namacian only had time to dodge one attack, opting to take the air knocked of him that have a possible concussion, Piccolo skid ten feet from the duo.

"Hmph, Better than the last attack Logan let's see if you can do better." The older green being taunted taking up a serious fighting stance but still leaving his weighted cloak and turban on. Beast Boy reverted back to his human form.

"So what's the plan for the next attack….mate?" Beast Boy asked nervously adding the 'mate' at the end since Argents confession was still somewhat fresh in his mind and in a roundabout way if she would be his life mate.

Argent blushed when he said 'mate' she knew he wasn't making fun of the way she talked since months prior he had explained that he would only use that term for the one that would accept him completely including his flaws that Raven so eloquently pointed out.

"I say we go for a full barrage of attacks." Beast Boy nodded in agreement then shifted into a cheetah sprinting to his green counter-part with Argent right behind him. Shifting into a ram Beast aimed a head-butt to Piccolo knees while Argent created a battering ram for his chest, a simple side step from the Namacian set the couple up for several jabs to both their ribs along with a low level KI blast. Even with the pain both ex-Titans were not deturbed. The stood back up into there respective fighting stances Argent taking a muay-tai pose with her tonfas reappering and Beast boy crouching low arms spread to either side of his body with claws extending from the slits in his gloves and barring his slightly elongated fangs.

"Finally decided to take this seriously huh?" Piccolo asked sizing up his two soon to be pupils. "Fine then let's kick this up a notch." He said removing his training clothes and taking his own fight stance bending his knees and taking a basic hoarse stance. The pressure in the air began to increase as the three combatants waited for something to start the serious battle.

_**To Be Continued.**_

There you go people my latest chapter enjoy and make sure to read 'Stoppable Demons' and 'The Green Path' by kingwolf13 I'll be honest they are pretty badass oh and make sure to read Bart W Lewis's latest stories. Peace Out.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry to all my readers that Love this story but I'm discontinuing it so I can have a Remake of so instead of Piccolo JUST training Beast Boy he will be raising him instead oh and a few ideas for stories

Natural Love- Beast Boy is kicked off the team after the beast incident yeah I know not original BUT he runs into Poison Ivy and finds love with her and villainy. You can have Harley if want in the story.

Beast Bot XLR- Megas XLR and Teen Titans cross over. After the race with Big Daddy Beast Boy asks Cyborg if he could drive the t-car once more but after a little argument Beast Boy goes to the Local junk yard to find a car to fix up. But what he finds is run down giant robot with a badass car for a head. pairings must be BBxBF

A Yandere's love- Ravens love and Rage starts to manifest after the Malchior incident but in doing so they both create something no one is prepared for especially Beast Boy


End file.
